


Challenge Cave Entries

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Summary: A collection of one shots.





	Challenge Cave Entries

Post Espada apocalypse but not cannon. Gin was not involved in Aizen and Tousen’s defection and survives the war. I can’t bear him being dead.

Alas no Cherry in this fic as it’s against the rules. Wolfy doesn’t make the rules and there’s a reason for that.

Thanks Time for the Blind prompt. I really enjoyed writing this. Hope y’all enjoy. Be sure to review after reading (criticism welcome).

Now without further ado, on with the story.

* * *

** Truth or Dare? **

Renji, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Izuru sat in the tavern. A bottle of Sake between them. The first of many to start the evening. They had all completed their mission in the World of the Living and were taking a well-earned break. Aizen and the Espada had been defeated and all the paperwork concerning the incident has all being completed. Gin was sitting at the other side of the bar. It was his first time there since Sousuke left. The two of them used to joke and laugh back when he was still his Lieutenant. How he missed those days. Everything was simpler. Now his best friend was gone. He was about to get up to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned on his stool.

“My apologies Captain. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Lieutenant Kira. What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us.” Izuru pointed over to where he and his companions were sitting.

Gin’s childhood friend Rangiku was smiling and waving at him to come over. Gin sighs. He wanted to but felt like he’d not fit with their group dynamic.

“Are you sure? I may not be great company for anyone right now.”

“It’s up to you.” A hopeful look in his subordinates eyes told Gin that Izuru was truly caring of his Captains wellbeing.

Gin sighed again. “Okay, as long as there is no mention of the traitorous bastards. I can’t be doing with that.”

Kira’s smile brightened. “Of course, Captain.” He understood how hard it was for Shuuhei to let go of Tousen. There was no doubt in his mind that his Captain was suffering from the betrayal of his best friend and his colleague. The two of them walked back over to the table after ordering another couple of bottles of Sake.

“Captain Ichimaru. Let me pour you a drink.” Shuuhei smiled. His cheeks rosy from the amount of liquor he had already consumed.

“Let’s bypass the ranks for tonight. Just call me Gin.” The captain’s smile showed slightly as he buried his hatred with his own alcohol consumption.

Rangiku slid closer towards her childhood friend and laid her head on his shoulder. “I miss this Gin. Hey, wanna play Truth or Dare?” An excited and mischievous smile crept onto her face. Once Rangiku had a plan, it was near impossible to change her mind.

“That could be pretty cool” Renji exclaimed. “Your idea, you wanna start?”

“Alright. I choose Dare.” Rangiku chimed.

A quick thought arose in Gin’s mind. _This could be my chance_. “Call your Captain and ask for a raise.”

“Deal!” Rangiku takes out her soul pager from her bra and dials her Captains office.

“Captain!” she shrieks.

“Ugh Rangiku! You’ve been drinking again haven’t you!” The young Captain’s exasperated voice was heard through the speaker.

“But Captain, you should join us sometime. Anyway, that’s not why I’m calling. I wanted to ask if you were going to give me a raise?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!! You need to do some work before that happens.” A sudden end-of-call tone rang through the soul pager.

“Aww, darn it.” Rangiku pouts as she puts the phone away back in its place. “That was rude.”

A snigger was heard around the table as Shuuhei, Izuru, Renji and Gin start to grow louder with laughter. After a little while when the laughter died down, Gin sits up and relaxes. “Ok. My turn. I’ll go dare.”

Izuru smirked. “Ask your crush out on a date.” Knowing exactly who the crush is, the blond lieutenant hides his smile behind his sake cup. Gin’s confidence suddenly dropped. A scarlet blush arose on his face.

_Damn, of all the things. Why did Izuru have to ask me to do that?_ “IZURU! I’d rather do that in my own time. When I’m ready.”

“You’ve been waiting for a couple of decades. I’d say now is a good time.” Izuru stated calmly.

Gin sighed. _Ok I can do this_. After a slow, deep breath, Gin turned towards his crush. “Will you go on a date with me Rangiku?”

Shock grew around the table. Rangiku suspected Gin had a crush on her but the reality of it hit her. “Gin. I…” Though the female lieutenant was drunk, she quickly sobered up. “Of course, I will Gin. I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while.” With a sudden urge to kiss her childhood companion, Rangiku settles for wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Renji, it’s your turn” Shuuhei proclaimed. “Truth or Dare?”

“Oh ok. Umm truth.”

“Are you in love with Kuchiki?” Shuuhei grinned.

Renji’s face began to flush. “Umm. Captain Kuchiki would kill me for even considering it. I wouldn’t be able to ask him out.”

A silence was heard across the table before Shuuhei pipes up. “I meant Rukia. Do you have a crush on your Captain?”

Renji then hid behind his hands. Embarrassed by his revelation. Izuru placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know how you feel. I felt exactly the same before myself and Shuu got together.”

“Yeah but Shuuhei was never gonna kill you for it.”

“You never know. He may feel the same as you. Just supressing his feelings as he always does.” Shuuhei pointed out.

“Yeah, you won’t know unless you take the risk.” Izuru encouraged.

Renji looked down into his cup. The doubt clear on his face. _Where would I even start if I was to ask Byakuya out?_ “Alright, I’ll try and find the courage to tell him later.”


End file.
